1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hood designed to shield a camera viewfinder or a video camera LCD screen from glare due to ambient light. The hood has particular utility for people who wear eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem has existed for many years in viewing images through the viewfinder or on an LCD screen of still picture cameras and video cameras. Specifically, it is very difficult for a person to properly aim a camera using a viewfinder or to see an image in a small camera LCD screen in high levels of ambient light. This problem is particularly bothersome to persons who wear eyeglasses, since the physical obstruction of the eyeglass lenses is a limiting factor that prevents a person from placing a viewfinder directly up against the person's eyes. As a result, a high level of ambient light is admitted into the viewfinder due to the forced distance of separation between the user's eye and the viewfinder that results from the presence of an eyeglass lens therebetween. A high level of ambient light falls upon the viewfinder lens from about the periphery of the eyeglasses, thereby obscuring the image to the viewer. The same problem exists whether or not a person wears eyeglasses, but is typically a greater problem to those persons who do wear eyeglasses.